Trust and Triumph
by WuLongPao
Summary: The gang has finally reached a boiling point. Katara's silent disdain for Zuko has caused things to get out of control. To settle the dispute, Sokka has called for an all out Battle Royale to release the hidden fury. The results are interesting. Zutara
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize

Chapter One: Invitations

Zuko opened his sleepy eyes. He was sure it was morning, but the sunlight hadn't shone through his room yet. It must be because of the temple's weird architecture. Stupid Air Nomads. Why couldn't they just make everything right side up? Sure the view was breathtaking, all the emerald roof tile under your feet and the entire structure built under a cliff. But after living there for a few days, Zuko was getting tired of going up just to get down. Either way, it was time for morning meditation.

Now it was especially important. After seeing what the dragons showed him, there was no way he could simply not try to grasp the power of fire. The Avatar was too busy looking at pretty colors to realize what they truly meant. It was up to him to decipher the meaning of the hues. Ran and Shao showed him the path of true Firebending; he wasn't going to let that opportunity pass.

It was time to recall the memory, dragons flying, beating there heavy wings in the sky, the dragon dance, the judgment, the spiral of flames, green, yellow, red, blue, Iroh, his mother, Azula. Damnit, every time he tried remembering he would get distracted. Time to try again. Breathe. Ignite the Fire. Breathe. Hold the Flame.

Zuko stood up meditation time was over. It was time for him to teach the Avatar firebending while the Sun was still in the sky. It had become routine, he would have the kid in the morning, the afternoon would be split between Toph's training and whatever Aang wanted to do, the night would be given to the crazy water tribe girl who still wouldn't forgive him.

Suddenly the floor cracked open, spitting out the moustache kid. Zuko instinctively evaded and prepared his stance. The kid flew up, hit the ceiling and landed in rubble, knocking over one of his meditation candles. The candles hit his bed, igniting it. Zuko attempted to put the fire out, but was hit by water whip.

"Get away from him traitor. I just knew it, a little trust and you do this."

"I didn't do anything…" but he was cut off with a wave of water. Moving fast, he recovered before he got hit again. Maybe the water tribe peasant was possessed.

"We trusted you, and you attack Haru." Or she could just be holding on to her grudge. Either way, Zuko couldn't just keep dodging her waves; he proceeded to evaporate her water with a sheet of flame from his feet. As expected Katara prepared to block with her own barrier. Unexpectedly the ground erupted a second time, with the blind girl erecting a solid wall between the opposing benders.

Toph brought the wall down, which Katara took as her queue to attack. Realizing Zuko was attempting to disarm her, she shot her water at him and changed it into multitude of icicle daggers. Zuko unsheathed his swords and started parrying and blocking the projectiles; he couldn't use fire bending the ice wouldn't melt fast enough. He couldn't use a hotter flame at the risk of hurting the others in the enclosed room. Sensing the clamor around her, Toph hit the ground pushing all three of them to the ends of the room.

"Toph what are you doing?" Katara was surprised by at her friend's actions. Nevertheless with what little water she had left, she took a fighting stance against both benders.

"Katara let me explain…" Toph tried. She was wary, at any moment it looked like Katara or Zuko might attack. Stupid Firebender. Stupid Waterbender.

Zuko had already taken up his stance, with one sword pointed at Katara, the other to Toph. He was confused, why was Toph fighting with Katara, and how the hell had they come to this, three benders at a standstill.

Before anything could be said, a blur of orange whizzed by, sending a tornado knocking all thee of them out.

Katara had just defeated Azula within the crimson walls of the fire lord's throne room. She found Aang fighting Ozai. In all their adventures, Katara had never seen the boy so skilled. He was parrying every single attack, he even channeled the lightning away. Finally he had frozen Ozai's hands and buried his feet. It would all be over soon, the war, the battles, and the bloodshed. Aang would finish everything right now, restoring balance to the world. Lightning. As the dust cleared, Aang had fallen. No, this wasn't right; she ran towards him, Ozai was still bound. And then she saw Zuko. His stance fierce, and his fingers pointed at Aang. He had betrayed them again.

Katara knew it. Zuko may have wanted to do good, but in the end he will always chose his honor over the right thing to do. Now Aang was dead. She could feel the tears flowing, her eyes closed. It was over. She heard a voice probably Sokka asking her to run.

"Katara wake up" it wasn't Sokka. "Katara are you alright?" It was Aang. Her eyes opened, she was back at the Western Air Temple. Slowly she sat up. It was all a dream. They were still at the temple with …Zuko. Everyone was sitting around the camp. She could tell from the sun, it was already noon. Aang was watching her intently with a worried look written in his face.

"What happened?" A simple question.

"I stopped you guys from fighting?" A simple reply. One Katara didn't immediately understand. "You, Zuko and Toph looked ready to destroy each other."

"Wait, what?" She touched her head. And as expected, the events came flooding through her mind. She stood up and accusingly pointed, "Zuko tried to kill Haru!"

"Whatever you saw, you're clearly misguided. I was trying to put out the fire that Haru kid started by knocking out my meditation candles."

"Why would Haru knock out your meditation candles, and how can you explain why he was unconscious?" Katara retorted triumphantly.

"The ground spit him out."

"Oh really. Apparently Haru is also an Airbender, he flew right?" she sarcastically replied.

"Actually not-so-Sweetness that was my fault. I sent Haru flying"

"What?" Zuko and Katara replied in unison.

"It wasn't my fault! The Duke made me do it! Sort of… okay not really."

"Toph what happened?" Aang asked in an attempt to pacify the group.

"Well the Duke wanted to find out who was a stronger Earthbender, Haru or me. I sort of got carried away and sent him to Zuko's room."

"Toph! You could have destroyed the entire Air Temple!"

"Fine I made a mistake, I admit it! But if anyone should be in trouble, its them": pointing to Zuko and Katara. "They're the one trying to kill each other."

That was the last straw the arguments soon erupted afterwards.

Teo, Haru and Duke were cowering in their seats at the sight before them. Sokka getting annoyed by the hullabaloo, decided to step in. Skillfully he went to Appa's side patted the Six-legged Bison, and as if understanding what the boy wanted, roared immediately stopping the dissidents.

"What?" Sokka asked innocently as all eyes were on him. "It was Appa breath or with me poking all of you with my boomerang. I had to stop all your bickering."

"Zuko is the Firebender, he's the one who ignited the whole thing!"

"I didn't even attack!" Zuko said exasperated by the accusation.

"Sometimes I just want to attack you for all the things you did to us." Katara confessed, glaring at her foe.

"Then why don't you?" Toph interjected.

"Toph!" Aang reprimanded. "I know it's hard to trust him but fighting isn't…"

"Actually I think it's a good idea." Sokka added, cutting off Aang.

"WHAT!"

"This way all the pent-up aggression is released." Sokka explained "Not to mention, it's practice too sparing with a Firebender. We'll get to see how good you guys are at bending. The four of you will duke it out in a battle royale." Noticing a worried look from Aang, he added "You and Toph will be there, just to make sure things won't be out of hand."

"Woohoo! Bending battle! I haven't had one of these since Earth Rumble!"

"I don't know about this…" Aang trailed off. But he finally consented after seeing Toph's excitement and Sokka's confident grin.

"So any other objections?" He looked at the contestants, Aang was worried but agreed with a nod, Toph was clearly game for the match, Katara had her arms folded but didn't contest, and Zuko was quiet so Sokka took that as a yes. "It's settled then, tomorrow, we will have the clash of the elements! Catchy name huh?!" Sokka gained no response and everyone left for their rooms, leaving Sokka with Appa. "And they complain when I'm not here." talking to Appa, who gave him a good sloppy lick.


	2. Chapter 2: Uneasy Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize

Chapter Two: Uneasy Calm

The day was going to be awkward at best. Her annoying brother had decreed yesterday that she would be participating in a bending battle today in the afternoon. An event she was not looking forward to. Katara wasn't scared; no it was more of a feeling of uncertainty. The battle was a rash decision one she would not have normally agreed to if it weren't for the circumstances. But maybe Sokka was right, maybe this way she could release all her anger at Zuko, without killing him or hope fully killing him, whichever was fine with her.

She was walking towards the kitchen in a daze. It was part of her morning routine to prepare breakfast. She heard some sounds and to her surprise Haru was already there preparing some hot water.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quickly. She was usually the one at the kitchen first.

"I just thought since you were gonna battle that you might want to take it easy. So I thought to help you with your chores so you can prepare." He smiled at her. "I even asked the Duke and Teo to clean up."

"Oh thank you. But really you shouldn't have. I'm used to these chores they're not a bother honestly." She couldn't help smiling back. She took her place beside him and started to prepare breakfast. They worked silently for a while until Katara broke the silence. "Did I overreact yesterday?"

Haru caught off guard by the question, " Only a little." After not getting a response, he continued, "You only attacked him because you thought he was going to attack me."

"I guess" she replied weakly. She knew they both knew the real reason why she attacked Zuko. She was always waiting for him to mess up. Haru was just an excuse for her to lash out.

"Anyway I think it's a good idea for you guys to duke it out. Just think of it as a normal sparing match. It not entirely you're fault, I was the one who underestimated Toph". Sensing her not lighten up, the Earthbender put his hands on Katara's shoulders, and pulled her into a hug.

She was stunned, but nevertheless welcomed the reassuring warmth. Then she felt something itchy on her neck…his moustache. "Thank you Haru." She felt a lot better despite the little slip of hair

"Katara if you ever need someone…" He was cut off as Sokka cried for food.

"It's coming!" Katara answered, breaking of the embrace. "Now what were you saying?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're feeling better." Haru watched as the young Waterbender gracefully carried all the food to the dining area. He stood there for a full minute gazing at her long gone silhouette until he realized they would need bowls and plates.

* * *

As Katara had predicted, breakfast was all too weird. Even Toph could sense the unease. She had trudged through the hall proclaiming her impending victory, fully expecting hoots from her loyal fans, Sokka and the Explorers, but was met with silence. There was a thick air of uncertainty prevailing amongst her comrades.

At first glance, or feel in her case, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everyone was seated in their places, Aang was sitting between the Water Tribe siblings, she (Toph) would be beside Sokka, Zuko would fill the space beside her and finally Haru would sit in between Katara and the other two Explorers.

Replacing the usual chatter were downcast looks and avoidant stares. Silence was the only noise around the Western Air Temple. Even she didn't have the courage to break the tension with her brash nature. Uncharacteristically, Toph finished her food without incident and stood up when everyone else was done. Needing a change of place, she moved along the halls finding herself at the end of a cliff. She sat down, usually she felt excited about battling but now, all she felt was misery. In a daze she stared of into blank space, too distracted by her own thoughts to feel the footsteps approaching her.

"Toph?" It was Sokka.

Masking her surprise she answered, "Whaddya want Snoozles?"

"Nothing, except that you don't seem to be okay. Are you okay?" Sokka asked eyeing the blind girl suspiciously. Answering with a grunt, Toph just ignored him. Persistent as ever, Sokka began to babble. "You know as the one with all the plans, I already saw predicted this would happen. Everyone…quiet…Katara…poor Aang…surprised…affected…you…counting…mood. But…sad…I….you."

Toph finally decided to stop Sokka's babble, after all she was only hearing every other word. "Sokka will you just shut up, and get to the point. I'm blind, I don't want to become deaf too."

"You haven't been listening have you?"

"Well du'uh!"

"I'm worried about you Toph." Sokka said sternly, emphasizing the seriousness in the matter. "I expected Aang and Katara would be uneasy, but not you. What's wrong?"

"Oh that. I just feel weird about the whole thing. I feel a little responsible; after all I did start the whole thing. Maybe fighting it out isn't such a good idea." Toph answered truthfully, being tired from Sokka's chatter and interrogation.

"Don't worry about it." Sokka patted Toph's head. "Katara and Zuko would have come to blows eventually. My sister may have not said anything, but she can't hide all the resentment she's feeling over Zuko. The situation would have happened anyway, with or without your intervention. At least this way, you and Aang'll be there to control Zuko or Katara. Don't beat yourself up too much, things will turn out for the better."

"Beat myself up?" Feeling a lot better, and reassured, she punched Sokka in the arm. "Who said I was thinking about it at all." Toph said, standing triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "I am Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earthbender in the world."

"Woo! Woo!" Sokka hooted, glad Toph was back to her normal self again.

* * *

After Sokka had gone off to look for Toph, Aang had no one to talk to. Feeling a little blue he decided to visit the temple's Avatar Shrine. He walked there, trying to remember the way when he came upon Teo in front of Zuko's bedroom door.

"Teo!"

For a boy in a wheelchair, Teo moved pretty fast. "Ssshh!" Teo motioned. "Quiet Aang I'm eavesdropping on Zuko. He's been there the whole day."

"Why are you eavesdropping on Zuko?" Both he and Teo approached Zuko's door trying to listen to any minute sound.

"I want to know how he's going to win later."

At the mention of the battle Aang slumped down and sat, back against the wall.

"What's wrong Aang?" Teo asked seeing the reaction his friend made. He took his ear off the door and wheeled himself closer to the monk.

"I just don't like the idea of fighting with my friends."

"Think of it as sparing or training. You're not fighting to hurt them; you're just practicing your skills. Just like what Sokka said." Teo tried, attempting to reassure his downcast friend.

"I know that. But it still doesn't make thing any easier. And I feel like, after this everything will change. What if we aren't friends anymore? What if Katara starts hating Zuko more? What if…"

"Aang!" Teo cut him off. "Things change. They always do, just like in the Northern Air Temple. Nothing stays the same. I know you're worried. Everyone's worried. It's normal."

"But what if things don't change for the better? What if they become worse?"

"I don't know but you'll be there anyway. You're the Avatar remember. You can handle this. I know what'll cheer you up: some gliding around the Air Temple." Teo answered with a smile. "Last one on the air is a stinky rotten egg!" And with that Teo flew off.

Muttering to himself, "I hope your right…". He then followed suit not wanting to lose to the other boy. For those few moments in the air, Aang had left his problems on earth.

After hearing Aang leave, Zuko let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He winded up listening to the eavesdroppers after Aang had called out his name. Hearing every word, he felt a little responsible for the mess he helped create. Putting his doubts aside, he went back to his meditation. A battle is still a battle even if fighting not so friendly friends. It is necessary to prepare

Feeling the sun descending from its peak, the combatants each left their places and went to face each other.

* * *

A/n: I really hate the Haru's moustache…its freakin fugly . Of course Katara found it itchy, I get irritated every time I see it.

Please feel free to comment and suggest. No need to be kind, I accept criticisms of all kinds. I'm just glad I'm able to publish my first ATLA fic.


	3. Chapter 3: The Four Elements

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize

Chapter Three: The Four Elements

"All right, just to set the things straight. Zuko no weapons so Toph, Katara and Aang can get practice fighting Firebenders. Aang can use any of the four elements so he can get used to them. Any objections?" Sokka said, eyeing the benders suspiciously. "All settled? Benders in your places! On my signal the fight will start." Unfortunately, Sokka also took on the job of commentator.

The benders were in a clearing in the middle of the forest. They positioned themselves in a circle so they faced each other. Aang faced Toph, while Katara was facing Zuko. Aang was positioned on the north; Katara was situated at the east with a river behind her, Toph was at south and Zuko on the west.

"Welcome everyone! Today you will the greatest battle of all time!" The explorers cheered. "Nowhere else will you witness the four elements…"

"Sokka will you shut up, so we can fight!" Katara irritated and frustrated. She couldn't sleep the entire night because of this battle. It was best to get the battle done and over with.

"Fine." Sokka murmured, conceding. "At least let me do the introductions please?" He tried with the very best 'please let me do this look' he could muster.

"Let him do it. Just so we can start already." Toph added.

"Fine"

"You better make it good Sokka."

"Yes! Don't worry, I won't let you down Toph." Sokka cleared his throat. "Welcome one and welcome all!"

"Get on with it!"

"Introducing the one and only avatar, master of all elements, savior of the world and the one who will end the hundred year war," Aang smile sheepishly. Aang the Fancy Dancer!" Aang's jaw dropped, while everyone else let out small giggle and murmurs of laughter.

"To his right, the powerful and moody Waterbender Katara."

"Hey!" Katara threatened with a water whip.

"I'm not done yet! Reserve that for Zuko." Sokka continued. "Combining the many disciplines of Waterbending including Northern and Southern Water tribe style, Katara has transformed from self-taught Waterbender into an unrivaled Waterbending Master, surpassing the skills of the current Avatar. "

"Much better." Katara whispered to herself.

"Next we have a seasoned veteran. The undefeated champion of Earth Rumble Six, the only Metalbender known to man, chosen by the spirits to be the Avatar's Earthbending Master, The greatest Earthbender in the world, Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit."

Toph raised her hands proud at her introduction. The crowd, Haru, Teo and the Duke plus Momo cheered wildly.

"Last and the least, the exiled prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko the angry Jerkbender!" Sokka burst out laughing after his comment. Zuko responded with a grunt.

"Begin the fight!"

Katara immediately lifted her arms forcing two waves of water to rise behind her. She then directed them towards Toph and Aang. Zuko was too far for now.

"Katara has done the first move!" Sokka said in his own version of a commentator's voice. "Who would've thought that she would attack her friends first?!"

Aang surprised, regained his composure and redirected the wave towards Zuko. Zuko pushed out his palm, spewing out flames to evaporate the incoming wave.

"The Avatar has skillfully redirected the attack!"

Meanwhile Toph created a rock wall to block the water. Then Toph punched out the top of her rock sending it to Katara's direction. Katara sliced it in half with a wave of her hand followed by a slip of water.

"The Blind Bandit has engaged Waterbender! While the Avatar has begun fighting the fire Nation Prince!"

After running out of water, Aang was suddenly rushed by Zuko in close combat. Zuko let out a few punches, all of which Aang evaded. Then Zuko made sweeping kick followed by a tail of fire. Aang jumped up and boosted himself to the Zuko's old position. To his surprised Zuko didn't chase after him.

Toph was trading blows with Katara, when suddenly she felt Zuko throw a punch at her 3 meters away. Realizing what would happen, she stomped on the ground, creating an earth tent that protected her and pointed the fire away.

"The Fire Nation Prince has left the Avatar and has begun a three-way match between the Blind Bandit and uhmm… Katara!"

Katara seeing the flames rode on a water wave, planning to submerge Zuko. But he retaliated creating a fire wall similar to Azula on Ba Sing Se, causing Katara to fall after her water turned into steam. Toph not bothered by the lack of visibility, sent her makeshift tent at Zuko. He grabbed the top and jumped over.

Unfortunately he was blasted by water, causing him to stumble on his side. Katara smirked at her little act of vengeance but suddenly earth crawled up to her knee trapping her in place.

"Toph!"

"You snooze you lose!"

"Where is the Avatar? Maybe he's hesitating to fight his friends." Sokka added, since Aang wasn't doing anything.

Karma was very fair and Toph was sent flying by a gust of air. Aang was snapped back to reality thanks to Sokka. The Avatar had finally decided to fight back. Toph after recovering her stance after rolling on the ground, found herself facing Zuko.

* * *

"It seems are contestants are shocked at their new positions." Sokka piped in. "So far no one has gained the upper hand!"

The combatants were lined up in a straight line. Toph positioned at the left followed by Zuko a few meters away, close to Katara and finally Aang, who was still a distance away. They stared at each other, each waiting for their opponent's next move.

Zuko moved his foot, causing Toph to send a diagonal spire at him. He blocked it but was nevertheless pushed back. Katara gathered all the water she could and summoned her water octopus. Just as the water rose up something hit her back, followed by a distinctive grunt. Her octopus was already in place.

"You can't get rid of me."

"Zuko?" What was he doing so close to her? She whirled around flaying one of the water tentacles. To her surprise, her arm hit Zuko's side. "You're inside my circle?"

"Unfortunately. Duck!"

"What?"

"Don't you dare touch my sister you! You! Jerkbender!" Sokka shouted at the sight of Zuko touching Katara, his voiced had returned to its usual whiny shocked tone. Haru had to hold Sokka down.

Zuko pushed Katara's head down with one arm and sent a fireball out with the other. "We're locked in a pincer attack between the Avatar and Toph, though they haven't realized it yet. You trapped on the ground and can't get rid of me at this close range without lowering your defense. I believe it is in our best interest if we work together for a while." He said in a rushed breath.

Regaining composure, Sokka resumed in his commentator voice. "It seems that Zuko and Katara are trapped between Aang and Toph! Will Katara and Zuko be eliminated?"

Toph following Aang's lead, started sending rocks towards the unfortunate pair. The Earthbenders started circling the enemy to try and hit their opponents from all sides. Zuko tried blocking them all with punches and kicks, but was feeling overwhelmed. Katara was still mulling over the thought of working with Zuko.

Zuko then saw a rock flying towards him, he wouldn't be able to block it in time. He had just destroyed the rock that trapped Katara.

"Fine." Katara whipped it away, and began to defend both herself and Zuko. If she missed one, Zuko would get it.

"Waaah" Sokka's jaws dropped. Snapping out of it, and using his commentator voice, he said. "In a strange twist of events, Katara and Zuko have begun working together!"

For a while this continued, Zuko and Katara working together, defending each other. Pretty soon, Zuko started to attack as well. Aang narrowly missed the fireball aimed at him, he didn't expect Zuko would be able to retaliate.

* * *

The benders continued this awkward dance with Katara and Zuko slowly gaining the upper hand. Katara was able to slowly expand her octopus form since Zuko would be guarding her back. Zuko's attack alternated between high fireballs to low sweeps of flame. The two worked in tandem, and were turning the tides.

"Again stranger, Katara and Zuko seem to be winning despite being trapped in a pincer attack!" Sokka cheered.

Aang seeing this decided to try using all the four elements to break through the seemingly perfect defense. He sent a water whip, evaporated by Zuko, then immediately stomped his leg on ground sending a barrage of earth, divide into two by Katara, following it up with a foot sweep of his other leg creating a huge sheet of flame, neutralized by Katara at the cost of half of her water. At this point Zuko realized what Aang was planning. Aang rotated his torso and motioned his towards the octopus sending a huge gust of wind at his opponents. Foreseeing this, Zuko had scooped up Katara in his arms, much to her surprise, and jumped away using firebending to gain a little more distance. Toph, not recognizing Aangs form and not being able to see, was blown off into the wilderness.

"And in an upset, the Blind Bandit is out of the game!"

Even if it was a just a split second, Katara was in the arms of her enemy. She was right under his face. The worst part, her arms were around his neck and her face was feeling hot.

"You can let go now." They had already landed, Zuko had put Katara back on her feet but her arms were still around him.

"Oh!" She turned red and let go. Then she saw Aang propel himself towards her and Zuko. Instinctively she created an arc of water to divert the flying boy. In a moment of brilliance, the instant the water hit Aang, she froze it, trapping the boy above her momentarily.

"Aang just attacked Katara! And then she froze him!" Sokka amazed at the battle.

Zuko ran up the makeshift arc and did a flaming drop kick on the boy, breaking the ice and knocking the Avatar unconscious.

"The Avatar has been defeated!" Sokka announced, although no one was really listening to him from the start.

"Now it's just two of us." Katara said half-heartedly as challenge and the other half as a realization.

Their eyes locked together, wary of the former ally. The truce had ended. They were enemies again. That part saddened Katara a bit, but she was determined to win. She had almost beaten his sister; she could definitely beat him.

Suddenly they heard rumbling, both of them looked towards the east. A wall rose and separated both of them. Toph had rushed back. Katara had created a water shield to face the unexpected earth. Wasting no time, Toph punched her arm into the air, creating a pillar of earth that sent Zuko flying.

"The Blind Bandit has returned with a vengeance!"

It was a deadly mistake to underestimate the blind girl Katara realized. For a moment the two girls just stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Just before they sent their attacks, something blocked the sun. The girls looked up, and Zuko was their arms raised in the air aimed at both of them. He was charging an attack. Katara immediately gathered all the water in range, raising it protectively above her. Meanwhile Toph disappeared underground, feeling Katara trying to defend from above.

Zuko blasted at them with all the power he had. When Toph sent him to the sky, he recovered quickly, and charged his attack. The impact was so strong that although the flames were extinguished by Katara's shield, she was knocked into the ground rendering her unconscious due to the sheer force.

"And Katara has lost!"

Toph resurfaced a few meters away after feeling Zuko land on the ground. She had expected this from him. After all, the prince must have learned something after chasing the Avatar for so long. Realizing the threat he still possessed, she continued her attack with ferocity, sending boulders in his direction.

Zuko ran towards Toph managing to evade all her attacks. He had removed the gap between them, and started attacking her at short range. Toph tried to evade and block, but the girl wasn't used to fighting this close. She may be able to predict his punches, but that doesn't mean she's fast enough to stop them.

In a few minutes Toph face first on the ground while trying to evade Zuko's attacks. Out of shock, she immediately whipped around, landing on her back, creating spire of earth that hit Zuko squarely on the side, propelling a few meters away.

Sokka watched Zuko carefully waiting for him to stand up, but Zuko didn't. "And still the undefeated champion, The Blind Bandit Toph Bei Fong!" He then rushed towards Toph's side while the others followed amazed at the battle.

"Wow Toph! You won! You're the strongest bender in the world!" Sokka cheered. He helped the girl up on her feet. But she still wasn't gloating and instead had a shocked look on her face. "Toph what's wrong?"

Snapping out her daze, she gazed up at Sokka. "I hit Zuko too hard. He's not breathing!"

A/n: Hmmm, was the fight good? I think its very hard to do fight scene, I'm not a very visual person. But I wanted to try xp. Just imagine the gang using cool moves, the only important part as Katara and Zuko defending each other lol!


	4. Chapter 4: Water Under the Bridge

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize

Chapter Four: Water Under The Bridge

"Zuko please, my love, listen to me. Everything I have done, I have done to protect you. Remember this Zuko, no matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

"Mom!" Instead of the young boy in his memory, it was the current Zuko with his scar who was running through the hall of the Fire Nation palace. He was now at the front of the Fire Lord's war room. "Mother?" Instead he was faced with his father, Fire Lord Ozai.

"Your mother did vicious treasonous things that night." Then he blasted Zuko with lightning.

* * *

"Mother!" Zuko awoke with a start, knocking off himself and Katara who was healing over him. He fell on top of her, his face inches away from hers. His eyes adjusted and soon his mind adjusted as well.

"Zuko?" She could hear his haggard breathing, feeling every breath he made. The closeness of his body made his heat feel like fire licking her skin. She was too shocked too react. She was staring straight into his eyes, gone was the determined prince. Instead, all she could see was a confused boy.

"Katara?" And then everything went black for Zuko.

"Uumph." Zuko had just collapsed on top of her. She could feel his muscles at this close proximity. Then she realized he was hot, too hot. He had developed a fever.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes. There was incessant chatter around him, it was the brother's voice mixed with the Waterbender's. "Uggghh." He attempted to sit up, but was forced back down by an unknown force.

"You're really alive!" It was the blind girl and she had just jumped on top of him.

"What?"

"First you burn my feet after I defended you! And now you worry me to death for being so weak! That's two things you owe me now!" Toph said in a straight huff, punching him in the arm.

"Ouch! That doesn't make any sense!" Zuko replied with confusion written all over his face

"Toph get off him, you might hurt him more." Katara said.

"Pansy." But as she got off, she smiled. She turned back to face him. "Don't forget, I'm going to get you back for those."

"Whew Zuko, we thought you had entered the spirit world there buddy." Sokka said elbowing Zuko in the ribs, making the prince grunt in pain. "If we knew a rock would stop you, we would've thrown one at you a long time ago!" Sokka jokingly declared.

Sensing Zuko's discomfort, Aang decided to give the Firebender some time to rest. He pushed Toph and Sokka out. Looking at Zuko, "I'm glad you're alive." Then he faced Katara, "You can stay and heal Zuko by yourself right?"

"I'm fine Aang. You should go stop Teo and Haru from bringing the village doctor here."

With a quick nod Aang left.

"You shouldn't have called a doctor. The Fire Nation might find us." Zuko said as he sat up.

"We had no choice. I wasn't sure if I could heal you. Toph hit you pretty hard. You have more broken ribs than normal ones. When I got to you weren't even breathing."

"Thank you."

"What?" Katara surprised at his sudden words.

"You did heal me right?"

"Well, Your part of our group now, whether I like it or not. And in our group, it's my job to heal the injured."

"Thanks then for doing your job." Zuko said giving her a small smile.

"Your welcome." She replied, returning the smile he had given. Realizing what she did, she pushed him down forcibly. Satisfied with his grunt of pain, She proceeded to bend water to heal him. "I need you to lay down so I can cover more area."

"Fine." Not quite understanding what just happened, he complied. This girl was always so inconsistent. First she threatened to kill him, next the work together and then she heals him then pushes him down angrily. She was so confusing. Fire Nation girls were much easier to understand. Azula was always mean, manipulative and downright nasty, Mai was always boring and Ty Lee was sickeningly bubbly. They were never moody.

"Zuko!" There was a look of irritation written across her face mixed with a tinge of red, probably anger. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Will you please try to concentrate. I can heal you better if I know specifically where you got hurt." She began bending the globe of water into his chest. "Tell me where it hurts."

"Alright." He was a bit apprehensive at being healed this way, but he didn't want to have to argue with the hormonal bender who had threatened to kill him at one point in time. Complying with her request, he concentrated on the feelings in his body. It felt warm and nice. It seemed like an unknown presence was softly caressing his chest. The last thought made him blush.

"Are you getting a fever again?" Katara asked, noticing his visibly flushed face.

"Uh…no. Firebenders are just hot." Realizing how stupid it sounded, he thought of another excuse. "We tend to burn up unless we control ourselves." Closing his eyes, he forced down the blush he developed earlier.

"Right." She continued to scan his chest for broken ribs.

* * *

"Alright sit up, so I can wrap you."

"Thanks." Zuko followed the command and let Katara wrap his chest with the bandage. For the entire time, they worked in silence. It was getting uncomfortable. He spoke first. "You know you an get someone else to do this."

"It's fine. I always do this."

"I can do it myself. I know you don't like me.

"What made you think that? She replied sarcastically. At least all her efforts did not go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry."

Visibly surprised, she didn't answer right away. But the fury inside her collected and burst out. "For what? Chasing us all over the world? Trying to kidnap Aang? Or the fact that because of you he almost died?"

"No, I have to apologize to everyone for that. I'm sorry for betraying you in Ba Sing Se."

She went behind and continued to wrap him. "Just be quiet."

Zuko, realizing his assumption was right, decided to stay quiet and just look ahead. He had already pieced together why Katara was so mad at him. Before betraying her at Ba Sing Se, she had offered to heal Iroh and him on two different occasions. Despite being enemies she had given him kindness. But now when he offered to become friends, she outright declared she would end his life.

"All done. I'm leaving. Ask anyone except me if you need anything." With that, she stood up and left.

"Uncle, what should I do?" Zuko said to himself quietly.

Then Katara returned. "I forgive you." She smiled. Zuko smiled. Then her face turned into a frown just as quickly. "But I still don't trust you." And then she left again.

Zuko let out a groan of frustration and lied down. At least, there was some improvement.

A/n: Whew chapter four done. Probably won't update for at least three weeks, cuz I'm off on a trip. So don't expect any new chapters until then. Thanks to everyone reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Aftershock

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize

Chapter Five: Aftershock

The next day Katara was up early making breakfast for the gang. She worked merrily chopping vegetables and heating the water. Haru entered the kitchen. He usually came and helped her when he was up.

"Good morning! You seem cheerful." Haru said, noticing her humming a tune.

"Oh, good morning! Cheerful? What makes you say that?" She said not even looking at him while she worked.

"You're humming." He answered frankly. "Anything good happen lately?" She was probably feeling smug at Zuko's defeat.

"Hmmm.. I don't think so. Oh I had a wonderful dream last night."

"About what?"

At this she blushed, answering minutes later. "I actually don't remember." She lied, then changed the topic. She couldn't tell Haru her dream about hugging Zuko then fighting on the same side. She didn't know why, but it really made her morning great. "Oh Haru, thanks for the help. Things always get done much quicker." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Can you call everybody, I'll just bring this to Zuko. Thanks." And with that, she rushed out with hers and Zuko's breakfast.

"Ok." Haru had a hand on his cheek, happily accepting what had happened. Until her last statement sank in, furrowing his eyebrows.

Katara was standing outside Zuko's room with his food. What had she been thinking? Yesterday she said not to bother her with anything, but now she was going out of her way just to give him his food. He didn't even ask! She was pacing back and forth for awhile until a voice caught her in mid-step.

"Am I doing it right?"

"You shouldn't be talking." Zuko replied flatly.

"We've been doing this since dawn! Can I at least have a breakfast break? Please?" Aang whined.

"What?" Katara barged in. She found Zuko sitting in his bed clad in bandages and shorts while Aang was on the floor topless with fire in his palms.

"Oh hey Katara." Aang stood up, meriting a grunt from Zuko, a sign that he had to sit down again.

"Aang go get breakfast."

"But we're still training"

"But I'm training with Zuko." Aang shrank. Both his masters had just given conflicting commands. He wasn't sure who to follow. The next command cleared any doubts.

"Aang, go now." Katara said angrily, causing the boy to pick up his clothes. "Zuko needs to rest whether he likes it or not." Aang ran outside and went to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Training the Avatar." Zuko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"Your ribs are broken. I just healed them. You should be sleeping till noon." She snapped back.

"Is that way you brought me breakfast?" Zuko pointed out smugly.

"No this…uh is mine. Yea, I was going to heal you while you slept." After that she sighed. She had covered up perfectly!

"You must be hungry then…" Zuko smirked; she was a very bad liar. "Do you usually eat enough for two people?"

"Uh…yea." Damn Zuko, her little white lie was almost perfect. "Healing takes up a lot of energy, don't you know?" His eyes told her, he didn't buy it. Giving up she sat down at the side of his bed. Deciding to make peace she offered. "You want some?"

"Thanks" He had won today's bout. They started eating quietly when finally Katara broke the silence.

"I was serious you know. Your ribs will heal faster if you get more rest." Realizing she sounded concerned, she changed her tone. "I mean I don't want all the hard work I put into you to be undone."

"Injured or not I still have to train the Avatar. Don't worry, I'm just teaching him meditation to control his power, nothing physical on my part."

"I'm not worried." She replied indignantly.

"Good, I told you not to be."

Irritated, she glared at Zuko. Instead of getting madder, she softened when she saw him. He looked just as determined, as he was the first time they met. Except now, he was training the Avatar not chasing him. They were really on the same side. "Let's start."

"Alright."

"She's in good mood today. She was humming!" Haru was telling Sokka, wondering if the brother had anything to do with Katara's cheery demeanor.

"Stay clear of Katara! She's in one of her moods again." Aang said as he entered the kitchen.

"Really? Haru just said she was happy." Sokka answered. "Now she's angry?"

"It just means Katara's still Katara." Toph stated as a matter of fact. There were murmurs around, but everyone quieted down, realizing Toph was right.

The gang had just finished their dinner. Aang was ready to go train with Katara. Toph had disappeared the entire afternoon, appearing only at dinner. He wanted to bend! Zuko just made him meditate. He was getting anxious. He perked up at the sound of Katara's voice.

"Hey Aang, no training today."

"What!?"

"It's a full moon. I want to see if I can make a big improvement on Zuko."

"Fine." Why did it seem like Katara was always with Zuko? It was probably nothing. It had been after all only one day since they worked together. But why did his anxiety just become worst.

A/n: Katara's dream is just a reference to the season three finale trailer at NYCC 2008! The trailer's freakin cool. And there's a neat little surprise in it for everyone. The three week hiatus of this fic officially starts now, don't expect any updates till then. I just rushed this, I wanted to share the good news with everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: Playing With Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize

Chapter Six: Playing with Fire

Zuko was heavy. The Fire Nation Prince had his arm draped around her shoulder, a portion of his weight shifted to her. She could feel every heave of his breath as they trudged along the darkness of the Western Air Temple. "Zuko, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Just trust me on this one. You'll want to see this."

If Zuko had asked her to follow him in the night for a surprise a few weeks ago, she would have used the opportunity to kill him somewhere in the halls. Now she carrying half his weight and walked with him obediently. When had it all changed? How did she get into this situation?

* * *

A few minutes ago

"That's it for today." Katara stretched out her arms, smoothing over the aches in her body. The full moon didn't help as much as she had expected. "Feeling better?" She asked, unconvinced of her own work.

"I told you, I'm fine already." Zuko was starting to feel bad for taking up all her time.

"Sure, that explains why you can't stand up straight."

"I can do it." He sat up, sending pain through his tender ribs. This gained an I-told-you-so look from the healer, at which point Zuko replied with a characteristic groan.

"Maybe if I could put you in bath I could heal you faster." She sighed. "We just don't have enough water." Zuko's next statement surprised her.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

And that's how she found herself totally in the dark unable to see, with a injured man guiding her path. She was in totally unfamiliar territory, which made her even more uncomfortable. What if Zuko set a trap? What if he was going to kill her? His voice snapped her out oh her thoughts.

"We're here."

Now she was worried. She could feel a slight breeze meaning they were probably on a cliff. And worse, she really couldn't see anything but Zuko's face, the face of her… ally. Banishing the thoughts she blurted out. "I don't see anything?"

Wriggling out of Katara's grip, Zuko stood up straight ignoring the pain in his chest. Breathing out he set his stance. Katara was a little worried, but she had to trust Zuko. He focused, and then he spread out his arms sending out a huge crest of flame. After which, he crouched a bit due to pain.

"What are you doing? You're still tender." She rushed to his side to support him. She looked at his face, there was visible pain written all over. Why did he do that? Odd this night was just full of questions.

"Look up." He managed.

"Oh Wow!" The sight before her was breathtaking. Zuko flames had lit up a multitude of candles illuminating the dark Cliffside. The light revealed a huge waterfall gathering around into a pool of water. Beside it there were numerous other cascades that reflected light creating a ethereal effect. "Zuko this is amazing!"

"You said you wanted more water." He smiled painfully, the injury still present.

"When…how?"

"Toph told me about it this afternoon while I was carrying her. She found it a few days ago. She actually made that pool over there. She demanded a hot bath." He laughed

"Yeah, I think she would." Katara laughed along, remembering her days with Toph in Ba Sing Se. "Wait you carried her?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Want a hot bath?" He quickly changed the topic.

"How?" Katara wondered honestly. Zuko just looked at her incredulously.

* * *

"Oh…" Katara moaned softly. "Zuko you're amazing."

"Uhhh…" Zuko was sweating and panting.

"This is hot." Katara could feel the heat emanating from Zuko's bare chest. "Ooh stop…this getting too much."

"Alright." Zuko relaxed a bit. "Better?"

"Yes, this is just wonderful." Katara sighed relaxing against the rock underneath her. "If I knew you were this good, I would've thrown you into the bath a long time ago."

"Thanks, I think." Funny, how the Fire Nation Prince was now just a bath heater.

"I never thought Firebending could be used this way. The Fire Nation should just turn all the Firebenders into spa attendants."

"Hey!" Zuko feigned resentment. "We make good tea too!"

At that point, Katara started laughing. "You a tea server? Hmm… actually it seems fitting."

"Laugh all you want. Serving tea isn't all that bad you know."

"You served tea didn't you? You looked so cute in that apron now that I think of it."

"You saw that! Great Agni!" He slapped his forehead.

"That was right before I got captured by Azula…" both of them looked away, still uncomfortable at events that followed after.

"I make great tea…" He tried steering the topic back into a more comfortable area, but failed miserably.

Katara couldn't help but smile. He was really trying to make amends. "Hey Zuko, why don't you rest your back, you've been sitting in the middle of the pool the whole time. I think you can stop heating it."

Accepting her invitation, he moved beside her and rested himself on the makeshift rock. "  
Thanks."

She didn't expect Zuko to sit beside her when she offered. He was supposed to sit on the other end! This was much too close for comfort. She could really feel him right beside her.

"You okay Katara?" Zuko asked. "Your face seems a little red." He moved his face closer to hers for inspection.

Katara couldn't answer. She was lost in his shining amber eyes. Her heart was beating fast, just like the time she was with Jet. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and parted he lips, anticipating Zuko. Then _Boom!_ Her whole world seemed to shake. Aang and Jet never kissed her like this, and she didn't even feel his lips on hers. Then she felt Zuko standing up and running! Was she a horrible kisser?

A/n: Sorry for the long delay. I actually have mixed feelings on this chapter… good or bad? Let me know. I couldn't resist putting a little innuendo lolz. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed this fic, special mention goes to Harlequin Jade for being so faithful. Thank you very much! Btw, if the last part is confusing please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7: The Air I Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize.

Chapter Seven: The Air I Breathe

_Katara couldn't answer. She was lost in his shining amber eyes. Her heart was beating fast, just like the time she was with Jet. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and parted he lips, anticipating Zuko. Then Boom! Her whole world seemed to shake. Aang and Jet never kissed her like this, and she didn't even feel his lips on hers. Then she felt Zuko standing up and running! Was she a horrible kisser? _

"Katara!" Zuko shouted as he ran up the wall and pointed at something.

She stood up and opened her eyes. It was the Combustion Man. Realization dawned on her features. Stupid… stupid… stupid, she was so stupid. How could a kiss make her world shake. And why would Zuko even kiss her? Stupid hormones. Focusing at the task she gathered water and whipped the Combustion Man, making him miss Zuko by a hair.

This got his attention, and he blasted the pool, causing it to turn into steam. Katara dove away, narrowly escaping the vicious attack. She and Zuko both sent an attack against their foe upon gaining the proper footing. She sent a volley of water while Zuko shot a ball of flame.

But the large foe was undeterred. He disintegrated their projectiles easily. The man continued this alternating between the Firebender and the Waterbender, fending off their attacks and keeping distance. Zuko evaded them begrudgingly, wincing in pain at his own acrobatic moves. He wasn't fully recovered yet. Katara, likewise, was all over the place. None of her attacks worked and she could barely keep herself alive. Things were moving from bad to worse.

The man was undaunted by the efforts of the young pair, sending a beam of focused energy at Zuko. Katara knew her comrade was in trouble she had to help him. Noticing the growing slack in his movement, she decided to change tactics. With hurried grace, she turned the water around her into a thick fog, cloaking all of them in white. Her feeling of small triumph was quickly dispelled. One blast from the Combustion Man voided all her hard work.

Zuko was nowhere to be found, maybe he ran to get help. Good Plan. A blast to her left made her think otherwise. She was forced into a corner soon after that. With only one target, Combustion Man had all his attention on Katara. He breathed deeply. She attempted to protect herself despite knowing it was futile, a liquid barrier about to form too late.

Then Zuko dropped from the ceiling right onto the man's shoulders. He had been hanging on to a stalactite ever since Katara had formed the misty veil. The Fire Nation Prince grabbed Combustion Man's forehead and created a huge fire, scarring the tattoo. Zuko had latched onto the stalactites above with the full intention of destroying that abominable sign on his enemy's forehead. Combustion Man finally threw Zuko off after struggling. The top of his head was burnt badly. He was disoriented.

Taking advantage of his surprise, Katara sent a wave of water, pushing the foe to the edge. Feeling the attack, the Combustion Man retaliated causing his signature attack to backfire, propelling him off the cliff to the dark abyss.

Katara and Zuko just stood there staring at place where the Combustion had stood his ground. For a long moment they just stood there watching carefully, unsure if they had truly defeated their foe. Finally after receiving no response, Zuko let out a breath he had held. It broke the thick silence that enveloped the atmosphere. Releasing his tense shoulders, he faced Katara, and asked a simple question. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so." She managed, recovering her composure. She tucked away a few pieces of hair into her ear, trying instinctively to regain her own sense of order and place. Only a few moments ago she faced a sweet romance only to be followed by embarrassment and then offset by a battle to the death. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Zuko walked over to her, place his face in front of hers. "You seem alright. Let's go back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted."

Katara closed her eyes, and waited. They were really going to kiss. Or not, in a second or two she realized he meant the hot bath. He was already midway to the pool. Although not exactly what she expected, the natural spring would do wonders for her discoursed emotions. She didn't want to think of how she almost kissed her former captor.

"Katara, can you bend some water to the pool." The initial assault had evaporated all the contents in the makeshift basin.

Without fuss, she willingly complied. This time she sat across from Zuko, avoiding any proximity. She needed to rest. Staying beside the handsome Firebender would just make things uncomfortable. She just thought Zuko was handsome, didn't she. Eliciting an irritated groan, she slumped into the water, receiving an odd look from her source of confusion, which she promptly ignored.

After a few minutes, Katara finally settled into peaceful relaxation, her body soaking up the soothing heat of the pseudo-natural springs. Five seconds later, there was a resounding crash followed by painful whispers. Katara sighed. She stood up; her comrades deserved an explanation. This evening was supposed to be about a wonderful surprise and rejuvenation. Instead it turned into a big ball of stress that she just wanted to throw away.

Zuko just sat on his pool. He didn't feel like standing up and besides Katara was going to take care of everything. He would just lie on his pool. He had never been good with explaining stuff anyway.

"Katara? What happened? Are you all right?" Aang popped his head from the doorway, hands poised to battle. "We heard fighting and explosions and boom!"

"Aang we're both fine." Katara reassured her worried pupil.

"Good!" Aang let out a sigh, slumping his shoulders and lowering his hands.

"Wait, both?" Sokka appeared behind the Avatar. "Who else is with you?"

"Zuko." She replied flatly. "Who else would I be with?" Realization dawned on her. They hadn't realized she and Zuko had gone to this place.

"Zuko?" Sokka said incredulously. Not noticing the figure behind him walking towards the subject of their conversation.

"Zuko." Katara replied, slightly irritated at having to repeat herself.

"Zuko?" Aang asked again, still in the state of disbelief.

"Yes Zuko! Before you say it again, I'm with Zuko!"

A/n: I think this fic is going to end soon, not sure though. I just realized my chapters are somewhat short xp. Thanks to all those reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize.

Chapter Eight: Aftermath

Zuko awoke slowly, the sunlight slowly creeping into his room. Instead of getting up to meditate, he just lied in his bed. The night before had totally exhausted him.

After Katara's statement, things got really weird. Toph who walked towards him inconspicuously laughed loudly at after hearing Katara. Katara, visibly flushed, quickly healed him completely afterwards, gaining power from who knows where, then bolted out like a rabid beast was chasing her. The Avatar just stared at them the whole time. Zuko could almost swear that Aang didn't blink through the whole ordeal. Meanwhile Sokka was pointing and mumbling incoherently. The boys only left after Toph had shooed them away and dragged their butts back into their room. It was awkward to say the least. He threw his head under his pillow at the memory. He needed rest more than meditation.

Too bad his grumbling stomach told him to get up a few minutes later. He wondered how weird breakfast would be.

Sokka was making a speech about security and whatnot. Something about people patrolling the night, only the explorers listened. Toph was making funny quips at Sokka's ridiculousness. Aang was sending out frantic glances to everyone, particularly to him and Katara. And the waterbender mentioned, was feigning interest badly.

She was ignoring him purposely. First, he had greeted everyone a good morning, of which only she didn't acknowledge his presence. Second she didn't even give him breakfast. He had to get it himself even if everyone had all of theirs handed to them. Finally, he had asked for some tea three times, all three times she had apparently not heard him. Aang eventually passed him the tea.

She was always so moody. It was irritating. She wanted to kill him then heal him. After that they would relaxing together, only to be ignored and avoided the next day. When he was with Mai, he had wanted her to show more emotions. He never realized how good Mai was until he met Katara. Women who weren't Mai were insane. Take Katara, Azula and Ty Lee for example, they were all crazy.

Lost in thought, Zuko hadn't realized that everyone had left already. A lone voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Zuko." Toph called out, her voice chipper and high.

Zuko felt something form in the pit of his stomach, dread maybe? The little Earthbender was acting suspicious. "What is it?" he asked warily.

She stopped in front of him, smiling sweetly like an angel. "Let's talk." she said innocently. Her voice laced with childlike innocence.

"Sure" he replied, the sinking feeling disappearing from his gut. He felt like an older brother to Toph. Maybe having a normal non-crazy-psycho-sadistic sister would be nice.

"Sure? I wasn't asking!" Her smile quickly transformed into a very pronounced scowl. Then without warning, she grabbed the stupefied prince by his collar, dragging him effortlessly like a sack of potatoes to parts unknown.

Zuko was too shocked too react to the grumbling little angel, who was manhandling him. Little sisters were never good.

* * *

"What did you do?" She dropped him unceremoniously in some room and then pointed accusingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zuko answered, still confused.

"Everyone's acting weird! And I know somehow you're the reason."

"I don't know anything!" Zuko tried.

"You're lying! Ten seconds before I beat it out of you!" Toph said punching her fists for emphasis.

Zuko let out a groan. How could a small twelve-year old girl be so threatening? He shouldn't have tried lying to the very perceptive Earthbender. She just couldn't be fooled. Conceding he finally asked her. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Toph said grinning in triumph. She then dropped on top of him, sitting on his lap. "From beginning to the end, I want you to tell me everything."

"It's very complicated… it's a long story." Zuko attempted, trying to dissuade the young girl.

"I got time." Toph replied, still visibly interested.

"Katara and I were down on the waterfall you showed me. Then we were attacked by the Combustion Man. We defeated him together." Zuko answered, giving up all hope in avoiding the interrogation.

"Together huh?" Toph quirked her eyebrows, a smirk forming across he lips. "That still doesn't explain why everyone's acting so weird. Besides I already know that. I was there remember? "

"Well what do you want to know then?"

Toph thought for a few seconds before asking. "What were you doing down there so late?"

"I wanted to show her something nice for healing me. Plus I thought it might make her hate me less." At the last words, his voice softened.

"Why does she hate you so much anyway?"

"Because I chased them all around the world trying to kidnap Aang!" He explained exasperatedly. He wanted the past behind him already.

"Okay. Last question why did you chase Aang anyway?"

"My father sent gave me this scar and sent me to exile when I spoke against him. After that I thought the only way for me to regain my honor is to find and capture the Avatar."

"Wow. That's a mouthful." They spent a few moments in silence until Toph asked another question. "What scar? Is it a small one?" She made a small hole using her fingers.

"No it's about this big." Zuko demonstrated with his hands.

"Oh my, It's huge like Appa's head!" she waved her arms sarcastically.

"I know." He said a little hurt at her statement. Then realizing she couldn't see, he slapped himself mentally. "Uh, it covers the left half of my face."

"I want a feel."

"No." Zuko didn't like anyone touching his scar.

"Oh don't be such a baby! It's just a little touch! Stop moving!" Toph answered, scampering all over Zuko. She forced him on his back trying to feel his face.

"No!" His back was on the floor with the Earthbender on top of him. For some reason they were wrestling, and yet they were both smiling.

"Zuko? Toph? What's happening here?" Katara just entered the room carrying a basket. She stared at the two for a moment, dropping her basket in shock. "Uhh, excuse me." At which point she walked hurriedly away.

"Ooh, now you're in trouble." Toph said teasingly. "You better explain things to her."

"Explain what? And why me?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Because Hotman, Sweetness gets really angry when she's confused. And I for one don't want to be at the end of all her nagging."

Letting out a groan Zuko followed Katara, leaving a laughing Toph all by herself.

A/n: sorry for the long delay, classes just started for me, so I was sort of busy preparing for school. For this chapter I wanted to explore Zuko and Toph more. I like their dynamic together. Too bad, they don't have an episode together like Zuko had with Aang, Sokka and Katara (Rumor has it Southern Raiders will have the two together). Anyways thanks for the reviews, only two chapters left!


	9. Chapter 9: Under the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize.

Chapter Seven: Under the Moonlight

"Wait!" It hadn't taken Zuko very long to catch up with the Waterbender. They had both ended up by the fountain on the damaged Cliffside. He reached out to her, managing to grab her arm, causing both of them to halt.

"I'm sorry." Katara blurted out to a now surprised Zuko. "I was ignoring you."

"Really I didn't notice." he joked softening up at her apology. "About a while ago, I was just talking with Toph and then we started wrestling." Zuko let Katara go and touched his head.

"No, no need to explain. Its not like you were doing anything wrong." Katara smiled weakly.

"Yea I guess. You just seemed so shocked. I didn't want you to think I was killing Toph or something." he joked.

"From what I saw, Toph was kicking your butt!" she countered.

"That's because I let her!" he replied defensively.

"Really why do I find that hard to believe?" she raised her eyebrow, causing them both to laugh. Soon the chuckles slowly subsided, leaving yet again, an uncomfortable silence.

"I guess that means were…"Zuko cut himself off, unsure himself of what they actually were. He hadn't meant to say it, but it just came out.

"Friends, it means we're friends." Katara laughed lightly. "It still feels so weird sometimes, you know- us."

"I know what you mean." Zuko sat on the edge of the cliff. "I would have never ever thought there would be an us. " He outstretched his hand towards the stars. "I always thought I would capture the Avatar." He closed his for a moment. "Instead I'm here with you talking about us." Opening his eyes, he realized Katara was standing right above him, her face staring right onto his.

A blush formed on both of their faces, causing them both turn away. After a few moments Katara sat beside Zuko.

"I was just dropped into the whole situation too. A year ago I would be in the South Pole living a normal life. Well a more normal life anyway, the war still took away a lot of things."

"I guess we have that in common." Zuko stated, finding small comfort in their shared sorrow. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live a normal life?"

"Never thought of it. Life was never normal in the South Pole. Something always happened: my mother's passing, my father's leaving and Fire Nation raids, everything would always change. I don't know what normal is to begin with. What's normal for you?" She looked at him inquisitively.

"I don't really know. My life was just as torn by the war. Funny, we have more in common than I thought."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mother Zuko." She reached out to Zuko's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"When I confronted my father, right before I joined the gang, he told she could still be alive." His expression was a cross between relief and anguish.

"What! Why don't we look for her now! I, I mean all of us, Aang, Sokka and Toph, we can help you find her." Her surprise only eclipsed by the determination she exuded.

"No, thank you but no." Zuko shook his head. "Right now, Aang's mission is more important than my mother or me. Once the war is over, maybe, but right now, our priority is Aang."

Katara just looked at him, an unreadable expression painting her features.

"What?" Zuko finally asked her, uneasy after a whole minute of being stared at.

"Nothing." She smiled serenely, shifting her gaze from him to the stars. "I think your mother would be proud at how much you've grown."

Zuko shifted at the heartfelt compliment, he wasn't used to feeling this proud and, dare he think it, welcomed, even desired company. They didn't talk to each other for about an hour after, content sitting beside each other, holding each other's hands.

At that realization, Zuko jumped, spooking a serene Katara.

"What? What happened?" Her hands had already reached for her water skin, pulling out bending water.

"Uh, I felt something… crawling on my hand?" He half-lied, not even believing his own words. Her face told him, she didn't buy it. "Yea uhh, I got surprised." He tried again with more conviction.

"Okay…" She sat back down.

* * *

"Are you tired already?" Katara asked after Zuko hadn't sat with her. She liked sitting with him.

"No, not yet."

"Then why don't you sit down? I don't anything that crawled on you would ever come back." She tried insulting him, but it was weak. The truth was, she didn't hate him anymore. There was no longer any fuel for her insults. Either way, Zuko was beside her again.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"After all you've done to me, that was nothing." She chuckled. Zuko had already apologized too much recently. Anymore would sound insincere even if it weren't.

"Oh…" There was a clear drop in his voice as he mumbled the word.

"Zuko I was only joking! I've forgiven you for all that." Realizing her statement had stung, she quickly responded to spare the hurt. "I like you now Zuko, so stop thinking about the past."

Only after a few moments did her words dawn on the both of them.

"What?"

"I mean, you know, I appreciate you as a friend." She covered hastily. How could she say something like that?

"No, you said something different a while ago!" Zuko obviously interested now. There was a certain tinge of fire in his manner, Katara noted.

"Let. It. Go." She attempted using her authoritative motherly tone. It would have worked if her face weren't so flushed. She couldn't say it again.

"Fine." Zuko was grinning like Toph, amused at her odd and surprising admission. But feeling nice, he didn't push the topic.

"Thank you." Katara finished gracefully, the heat from her face finally dissipating. Being with Zuko made all jittery. It was irritating to lose control, but she found herself being drawn to him anyway. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. Unfortunately for her, he noticed. But instead of calling her on it, he looked back.

Somehow under the shining moonlight, her face was drawing closer to his, or was it the other way around? She couldn't really tell. Whatever the case, she could feel his breath on hers. She closed her eyes and leant forward.

A/n: Sorry for the long delays, I just started school again. Anyways this was a sort of long conversation between Zuko and Katara. I felt a little apprehensive writing it but they really need to talk. I'm not sure if the flow was natural. Please comment!


	10. Chapter 10: The New Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I never will. They belong to Nickelodeon or the the Creators of the show. Feel free to comment and criticize

Chapter 10 The New Dawn

The sun rose up replacing the dark melancholy that had accompanied Katara throughout the night. She couldn't sleep. Today was their last day at the Western Air Temple. Although this meant a closer end to the war, leaving the temple meant leaving a life she had grown to adore.

Living in one place made it seem like her makeshift family had finally found a home. Since meeting Aang it's been one place after another. Even the walls of Ba Sing Se couldn't contain their sordid little group. And the few weeks in the hijacked ship just made her sick. Plus Zuko wasn't in any of those places.

Zuko. He was confusing at best, and maddening at worst. Somehow it was always her who acted on the relationship. "If" there was actually a relationship. It had already been a few weeks since the battle they had, combustion man and that fateful night. They were cordial to each other in public. And they had a few stolen moments under the moonlight. Those memories were her favorite.

Every other night, after training with Aang, Zuko would wait for her by the cliffside. They would always meet up. It didn't matter what they did, it mattered that he was always there. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes spar and other days they would just sit together until she fell asleep on his broad shoulders. It was wonderful. They never did kiss in those times, but it still felt so special.

But beyond these moments, she didn't really understand what "they" were. He never told her how he felt. And she never voiced hers. Come to think of it, what did she really feel?

"Katara?"

"I'm here Haru! I'll catch up with you." well it was time to make breakfast, the last meal they'll have together in the temple. They were already leaving at lunch. She would make a feast.

* * *

Despite her own negativity at the departure, the gang couldn't seem any happier. Everyone was animatedly talking to each other. The explorers were excitedly talking about their very last excavation.

Aang was talking to her father, Hakoda, and the big guy. It was a few weeks ago that Zuko and Sokka rescued Suki and their father. They were a very welcome addition to the group. It made this home seem even more complete. Aang seemed to really welcome the new family.

Sokka and Suki were shamelessly flirting. It was sickening and sweet. Katara was a little envious of them. They didn't hide their affection. Everyday it seemed like Sokka told the whole world he was in love with Suki. Of course Suki would whack him afterwards. Then she'd kiss away the wounds. It was sweet. It only made Katara wonder if Zuko would ever declare to her his... She couldn't think of a word. Feelings?

Zuko was being tickled by Toph. Somehow those two were always drawn to each other. It was Toph after all who welcomed the exiled Prince first. They always hung out with Toph playing pranks on Zuko. And Zuko played the big brother to the young girl. Zuko was laughing on the ground looking helpless as his tormentor lay on top of him. His smile always made Katara's heart jump. She wondered briefly if her smile made his.

"Hey Katara! Wanna show Zuko the power of us female benders?" Toph made groping motions with her hands. Her grin was wide and maniacal.

Zuko looked at her, eyebrows raised.

Smiling, Katara sauntered off flirtingly towards the duo. Moving her face close to Zuko's, she grinned. "Whoever makes him squeal like hamster-pig wins!"

Both girls then grabbed at Zuko's side, tickling him.

"Oh Agni no!" He laughed helplessly at their assault. "I surrender! You win!"

"What do you say?" Toph snickered in glee.

"Toph is the greatest Earthbender in the world, and she could kick my butt any day." he mumbled.

"Hey! What about me?" Katara played on, she wanted to know what he thought of her. Even Toph was quiet in anticipation.

"And..." Zuko paused, seemingly thinking. "Katara is the bossiest Waterbender in the world!" At that Zuko scurried off in playful manner. Toph was rolling off on the floor laughing her head off.

"Hey! I'll show you bossy!" she chased after him.

* * *

Katara was panting heavily now; she tried in vain too catch the elusive prince. But boy could he run. He was very agile easily jumping from place to place. She couldn't keep up. She lost him minutes ago. Her pursuit placed her in Appa's stable. Feeling no urge to run, she settled in her surroundings, unceremoniously plopping down on one of the haystacks.

"Katara?" Suki called out.

"Oh, didn't know anyone was here."

"I was just putting my stuff on Appa. You?"

"Tried capturing my man. Harder than it looks." Katara laughed.

"Good luck with that, I've mines. Now I'm trying to keep him. I mean Ty Lee?"

"She thought Sokka was cute. She was never the smart one."

"Hey! I'm dating that idiot." Suki mock lectured. "He's my idiot."

"Can I ask you something?" Katara seriously asked.

"No problem."

"How did you know that it was you and Sokka already?"

"Hmmm... Tough one." The Kyoshi Warrior thought for a while before answering. "Well he was really protective during Serpent's pass and he did rescue me from the Boiling Rock."

"Alright. That doesn't help much but I'll take it."

"Actually, those are just some things. I knew I loved him when I saw him again the Boiling Rock. My whole world stopped just because he was there. It felt like time waited just so could keep me in his arms longer. I'm sorry. It's hard to explain."

"No I think I understand better now. Sokka's lucky to have you." She smiled at her friend before leaving.

* * *

Suki made her feel jealous. Katara wanted what her brother had with the Kyoshi warrior. For the first time in her life she wanted to be Sokka. Speak of the devil. "What are you doing?" She eyed her brother suspiciously. He was huddled over tinkering with something.

"Oh just the person I needed. We were making bracelets from stuff around the temple. I can't decide which would look better on Suki, the blue or green one?"

"Wow that so sweet of you Sokka." Katara looked closely at her brother. Despite being a little quirky, somewhere along the way, he became a dashing young man.

"So which one? I'm thinking the green one, but everyone in the Earth Kingdom wears green! What if it looks cheap? Then I think blue... But she doesn't have anything in blue! It'll clash with everything and she'll never wear it!" Sokka ranted, flailing his arms for emphasis.

Ok, Sokka's back to quirky. "I think the blue one looks nicer." She analyzed the rocks carefully. "Definitely the blue one." She affirmed just to dispel any more noise from her brother.

"Thanks Katara. You know you're not so bad sometimes."

"I know."

"Only when you're not bossy and naggy and all motherly!"

"Hey!" Katara was about to mock pounce when Sokka shoved the bracelet inches away from her face.

"Man at work, do not attack." Sokka replied in a very businesslike manner.

"Alright alright, I'll let you off this time." She took off, leaving her brother to his work.

* * *

Somehow after wandering for a few minutes, she found herself back at "their" spot along the cliffside. Maybe she would spend her last moment in the temple alone. She looked around, maybe Zuko was here. No one. Exhausted, she sat down by their spot, landing on something soft.

"umph"

It was Zuko lying down. She landed on his chest. His eyes were still closed, trying to return to sleep. She watched his face serene face closely, peering closer every minute to the face that made her heart jump.

Now it made her whole body jump. Zuko suddenly flung his eyelids open, spooking the very near Katara. She backed away messily kicking her human bed everywhere.

"Oww! What did you that for?" He was sitting up clutching his abused chest.

"You opened your eyes!" She said incredulously, pointing her finger at him.

"Of course, I'd open them. I thought Appa sat on me!" Returning her comment with the same misplaced fervor.

"Appa! I do not weigh like Appa." Not really thinking straight she ran towards the very surprised prince and jumped.

As expected the prince caught the Waterbender on his arms. His hands on her waist, holding her in the air. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked looking up at her from her elevated position.

"See I do not weigh like Appa! You're arms can already support."

"You pounced on me to prove a point? I was kidding."

"Well you do not mess with a woman's weight. Anyway you can put me down now." She said quietly, realizing what she did.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, you are light. I think I'll leave you up her in my arms." He snickered.

"What? Let me down or I'll make you regret it." She positioned her hands in a Waterbending stance.

"Then I'll just have to do this!" He hoisted her up his shoulders, carrying her like a sack. "There much better."

Getting irritated Katara saw a weak spot and attacked. She pinched Zuko's bum, causing him to let her go. She would've hit head first if Zuko didn't grab her again. Unsurprisingly he lost balance and fell. They were back to their first position with Katara straddling Zuko's chest.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, becoming aware that Zuko could have hit his head.

"Just feeling like this happened already."

"I think I like being on top." At that they both laughed.

"What took you so long to get here anyway? I waited for you for so long."

"Were we supposed to meet up?"

"Yes, I mean no. I just thought since this was our last day here..."

"Well at least I came." Katara smiled, so maybe there was something between them. It wasn't just her, Zuko felt it too. "We better get going, we're leaving soon." They both stood up.

Just as Katara was about to walk off, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Zuko nuzzled her neck. "Zuko?"

"I want to give you something." He took her hand and slid a small red bracelet on her hand. "Sokka taught me how to make them."

"It's beautiful." So maybe Zuko could be sweet sometimes too. Maybe it wasn't one sided after all.

Katara turned around to face him. " Thank you."

They stared into each other's eyes, gazing at each other's souls. Katara was very familiar with the feeling. This time Zuko leaned towards her, lips puckered slightly. Katara pulled away from his embrace, leaving the a very stunned Zuko.

"That, is for all those times you left me hanging." She crossed her arms in triumph. She really wanted to kiss, but she couldn't resist returning the favor. Who said revenge wasn't sweet?

Zuko stood for a moment, seemingly contemplating. Then in two quick steps, she was in his arms again. He crushed their lips together in passionate kiss.

Revenge just got sweeter.

"How was that?" He asked breaking off for air.

"Let me try again." She said smartly. And without any fuss, they made out again.

"Katara! Where are you" Aang called out.

"Mmmm." They separated. Katara's hand was on her lips. "We should go get ready."

"Good idea." They both went in different directions.

* * *

Everyone had boarded Appa already except for her and Zuko. The morning had been eventful to say the least. She had kissed Zuko or Zuko had kissed her. Maybe leaving the temple wouldn't be so bad after all.

Zuko stood beside her. He then placed his hands over hers, and squeezed reassuringly.

Not so bad after all.

A/n: The end! I'm sorry if I took so long. My computer died so this was entirely typed up in my cell. So forgive me for any errors. I actually felt inspired writing this chapter, I wanted this out before Southern Raiders so I was pressure and inspired. XP. Most people aren't fun of subtle endings but I like those.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. And as usual feel free to comment and criticize, just because the story is done doesn't mean the writer can't improve.


End file.
